KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2015
00:00:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:33 https://youtu.be/9MxgtyssnQk?t=41s 00:00:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:20 !updatelogs 00:04:22 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 00:04:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:07:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:12:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:13:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:14:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:18 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:30:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:05 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:32:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:36:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:37:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:50 !updatelogs 00:45:52 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 37 lines to the page). 00:46:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:47:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:51:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:52:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:52:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:54:40 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:08 dead chat 00:59:24 night everyone 00:59:28 !updatelogs 00:59:32 Cya Skar o/ 00:59:38 *picks up coco* 00:59:48 *blows Skar a kiss 01:00:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:00:00 !updatelogs 01:00:02 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 01:01:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:02:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:04:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:04:58 Jj I made someone that is a admin on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki on wikia a senior bureaucrat on the mediawiki site one on my site 01:05:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:06:37 !updatelogs 01:06:39 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 01:07:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:11:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:14:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:14:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:16:50 Hope everyone is having a good day so far :) 01:23:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:23:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:45 yp 01:23:55 yup i am* 01:24:11 !updatelogs 01:24:12 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 01:25:34 Glad to hear it Teen :) 01:26:59 *Gives Teen a cookie* 01:28:58 *eats it* thanks 01:31:56 :) 01:41:03 !updatelogs 01:41:05 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 01:46:58 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:48:06 !updatelogs 01:48:07 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 01:51:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:51:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:52:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:58:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:03:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:09 *Sings* When you walk from this place, and you got to meet Him, it's time to meet Him face to face. take my hand, and I walk with you. 02:06:01 !updatelogs 06:17:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:17:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:18:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:18:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:38:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 06:38:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 06:39:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 06:39:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 06:44:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:44:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 06:44:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 06:45:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 06:45:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 06:46:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:46:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:46:25 !updatelogs 06:46:37 Kururu Gunso: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 06:53:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 07:15:37 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 07:16:02 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 07:28:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 07:28:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:09:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:10:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:10:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:15:04 !updatelogs 18:57:39 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 18:58:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:59:02 !updatelogs 18:59:04 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 19:02:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:02:45 I just scared my mom 19:03:00 She didnt know where I was, I was hiding on the other side of her bed 19:03:01 how? 19:03:03 oh 19:03:09 lol 19:03:18 she walks in, says "Did I leave outside" she walks away 19:03:31 then she returns to get dress and I say "Hi mom" and scares her 19:05:46 Your eggs are hatching in 2 days 19:06:01 !updatelogs 19:06:02 CommanderPeepers: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 19:12:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:15:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:21:45 teen do I need live pants in my fish tank 19:26:49 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:27 hi 19:27:33 hi 19:28:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:28:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:00 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 19:29:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:30:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:46 It depends 19:31:01 If you want your tank to look really good then ya 19:31:09 !updatelogs 19:31:11 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 19:32:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:32:47 my fish ate all my duckweed 19:34:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:34:34 Oh dang 19:34:41 then probabl 19:34:43 probably* 19:35:15 or is plants just optional or required 19:35:24 *live ones 19:35:44 imo I think they're optional 19:35:47 good 19:36:00 hes stuck 19:36:10 trying to squeese his way under a plant 19:36:14 plastic plant 19:36:21 oh 19:36:27 he got out 19:36:38 yay 19:36:38 hes swiming under it for a reason 19:36:57 oh I see. 19:37:01 Yuki is just staring around the plant, probably food got stuck to it 19:37:16 ya 19:37:51 I like my oxygen thing 19:37:59 (y) 19:38:17 if he get anything on him, he swims into it, and it kinda cleans him off 19:40:43 I was going to give yuki a special treat today, but I feel as if she has been eating too much today 19:41:04 I dont cant her to get constipated because I cant get her peas to help her poop 19:41:17 *want 19:41:25 oh 19:42:14 when they say Goldfish will get rid of your duckweed probably they mean't XD 19:42:44 xD 19:42:51 I had a good amount of duckweed, I only maybe have like 5 or 1% out of left due to her munching on it over night 19:43:11 2 days XD 19:43:11 wow 19:43:19 !updatelogs 19:43:22 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 34 lines to the page). 19:43:44 MR. PEEPERS! THANK YOU FOR BIRTHDAY INVITE 19:43:55 ? 19:44:04 woy 19:44:18 lol 19:45:23 they had a tv show called King Arthur and the knights of Justice. That title is lying it should be King Arthur and the knights of injustice (trollface) 19:45:57 XD 19:46:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey0wvGiAH9g 19:47:48 brb Im going somewhere 19:48:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:51:48 LOL 19:52:55 !updatelogs 22:44:43 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 236 lines to the page). 22:44:46 nickle back 22:45:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:45:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:22 Ohhh Nickelback <3 22:45:29 This school year my first hour Art I have only 1 other person with me and idk who they are.... 22:45:34 My fav song by them is If Today Was Your Last Day 22:45:55 *likes rise of a revaluation* 22:46:04 Demons is a good song too 22:46:24 Ever since I could remember,Everything inside of me,Just wanted to fit in I was never one for pretenders,Everything I tried to be,Just wouldn't settle in 23:17:04 im older so your hair is the same coler as my 23:17:14 now if you excuses me, i hunger 23:17:19 How old are you Max 23:17:21 My hair is just.. goldish brown 23:17:22 19 23:17:24 !updatelogs 23:17:26 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 23:17:44 what month 23:17:51 09-11 23:18:01 ...*hides behind Jj* Max is so old 23:18:04 ;~; 23:18:22 oh my max 23:18:28 i am older HA 23:18:29 o.o 23:18:47 I'm 14 23:19:04 I'm probably the youngest here.... 23:19:22 I'm 18 23:19:28 !updatelogs 23:19:31 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 23:20:03 wolf it doesnt matter that your older o.o 23:20:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:20:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:26 Why am I the youngest everywhere I go! 23:20:49 *hugs scoot* it just makes you cute 23:21:03 depents on how old skar is i remind my self 14 15 i dont remember damn that lame again >.> 23:21:05 I'm 14 and I'm 5"1".... 23:21:19 5 1 thats pretty short 23:21:23 im 16 23:21:28 SEE!!! 23:21:34 !updatelogs 23:21:37 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 23:21:40 /me goes and cries in a corner 23:21:41 wait 14 2 years yes your right 23:21:51 i am 5 9 23:22:01 im 6.1 XD 23:22:13 .... 23:22:26 /me bangs my head on the wall 23:22:28 but i make up for it (epic) 23:22:35 WHY!!! 23:22:36 I am 6' 0 23:22:49 and a 1'4" 23:22:53 1/4"* 23:23:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:23:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:13 poor wall 23:23:13 *makes scoot taller and 17* there better 23:23:22 -.- no 23:23:28 !updatelogs 23:23:30 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 23:23:30 Not saying my age anymore. 23:23:42 17 jj 23:23:49 I know Jj's age (epic2) 23:23:52 or just 18 23:24:48 !updatelogs 23:24:51 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 23:24:52 Darn you Max 23:24:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:24:55 I guess I like being 14 because I'm still younger then Ike.. 23:24:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:57 B) 23:24:58 *gives skar a dress* 23:25:27 brb 23:25:27 aww thanks wolf *puts it in my closet* 23:25:32 i remember that wen 2 years ago you said you where 15 so yea damn why i can remember that >.> 23:25:52 *gives jj a skar* 23:26:32 /me sits hugging my knees sad 23:26:44 SKAR (omg) 23:26:49 *hugs and kisses* 23:26:56 dont worry scoot being short has his + points 23:27:02 /me sits next to scooty* 23:27:18 /me throws and pillow at Max 23:27:19 *skar sketch -.- wolf hate wolf brain 23:27:35 right now Max....Your not helping! 23:27:44 why you hate your brain wolf 23:27:45 *throws max at max* 23:28:30 it just pisses me off alot 23:28:49 becaus your not so smart as your tought ? 23:28:55 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:13 *cuddles scoot* 23:29:38 *sighs and looks away* 23:29:55 *gives her a cookie* 23:30:05 why your angry becaus your short deal with it thats nature >.> 23:30:19 .... 23:30:27 /me tackles Max biting him 23:30:44 catces her put her down * 23:30:58 /me growls and bites his hand 23:31:13 forms my hand in iron befor she bites * 23:31:14 *cuts max's legs off* now your short bitch 23:32:06 -.- I hate max 23:32:11 dodges the sword * walks away * 23:32:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:32:47 What I hate worse then people calling me short is them touching my hair 23:33:09 *pets scoot back* 23:33:18 >~> 23:33:21 *insert mad max joke here* 23:33:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:50 I sum Ike the dragon King! 23:33:52 o.o what the skar 23:33:55 *gives skar a cookie* 23:34:02 /me eats it* 23:34:11 ike the dragon king XD good joke wen did reborn dies 23:34:13 its a movie series 23:34:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:34:34 Reborn's the god 23:34:34 he cant die,only reborn 23:34:55 Scoot, don't feel bad about being short, I myself am short, does it bother me? Sometimes, but I am alright with it, don't worry, you will grow taller as you get older. 23:35:10 ike a king >.> dont let me laugh 23:35:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:36 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:36 Bank...my dad told me I wasn't gonna grow anymore 23:35:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:57 /me tapes Max's mouth 23:36:00 Shut up 23:36:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:36:25 gets in my dragon force * 23:36:45 Oh don't go dragon on me max -.- 23:37:18 gose oud the dragon force * im not intent to fight 23:37:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:37:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:41 You really don't want to fight with me 23:38:28 there will be no fighting while im here 23:38:28 i dont fight people who arnt worth it 23:38:32 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:50 >~> max your a bully 23:39:30 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:36 im not and beside your a girl i dont fight girls 23:39:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:56 Both of you, enough before I kick. 23:40:05 .....fine 23:40:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:40:40 jumps on a mounten * 23:41:13 *sits on the field* 23:41:19 i wish there was a real aponent online hmm 23:41:33 ....I hate this 23:42:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:42:02 !updatelogs 23:42:07 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 85 lines to the page). 23:42:15 teen how is your training doing 23:42:24 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:32 teen bot kill 23:42:32 I haven't had time I have college and stupid chores to do everyday 23:42:35 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:01 that sucks i tought i found a trainings partner for now >.> 23:43:46 Skarlet I'm strong right? *is pouty* 23:43:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:43:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:58 yup~ 23:44:12 See max XP 23:44:15 !updatelogs 23:44:17 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 23:45:06 as i told befor i dont fight girls there are only 2 girls that i call verry strong and thats yomi and jj from what i have seen 23:45:20 .... 23:45:31 /me grabs Skarlet and cries 23:45:44 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:44 /me pets scooty head* 23:45:47 its ok 23:45:50 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:45:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:58 but skar can have that dead glare o.o 23:46:10 And I'm nothing?! 23:46:12 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:20 /me cries in my corner 23:46:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:29 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:42 dont listen to him scooty 23:46:52 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:55 -!- Max-champ was kicked from Special:Chat by JjBlueDreamer1 23:46:56 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:47:01 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:08 I'm at the bottom of the food chain 23:47:10 damn it srry jj >.> 23:47:15 I told you to stop 23:47:24 !updatelogs 23:47:26 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 26 lines to the page). 23:47:32 your not at the bottom scooty 23:47:36 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:47:38 your very highe up 23:47:48 -.- I'm very low 23:47:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:07 *hugs scoot* 23:48:08 nope 23:48:12 your lieing 23:48:24 Who can I beat? 23:48:29 Me 23:48:39 You beat me onr yimr 23:48:46 one time* 23:48:46 me 23:48:50 teen 23:48:52 fg 23:48:55 org 23:48:59 I doubt that skarlet 23:49:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:11 !updatelogs 23:49:13 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 21 lines to the page). 23:49:15 i never saw fg fight becaus he dont 23:49:44 *puts a puppy on scoots head* 23:49:50 i wonder if he can fight well he have a mustang avi so hmm 23:49:55 -.- I give up 23:50:40 scoot i know who you can beat shotgun i bet you can beat him and klaus and tyler and kool 23:50:42 *cuddles scoot* scoot can you pm me 23:50:58 ....max 23:51:16 what i try to help >.> 23:51:39 You brought up Klaus 23:51:56 yea i know i hate him he is a damn vampire 23:51:57 The ego vampire boy 23:52:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:10 i had to kill him >.> 23:52:15 !updatelogs 23:52:17 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 23:52:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:52:34 I broke him 23:52:40 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:00 i wonder how banks fight 23:53:02 o.o 23:53:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:17 Banks doesn't fight 23:53:39 realy o.o 23:53:53 From what I know yeah 23:54:02 Yep, I don't fight, unless there is a reason to, and I prefer to use my words rather than my fists. 23:54:20 That's why Banks is a classy Boy 23:54:32 !updatelogs 23:54:33 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 23:54:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:52 I'm more academic and techincal then a fighter 23:54:54 i know how wolf fight and jj and teen so yea hmm 23:54:57 I really need to trim my nails! 23:56:18 There a OMG a inch long now!! 0.0 23:58:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:59:35 sits on a rock waiting for diva * 2015 06 17